


好好说话别装B

by rabbitnvshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitnvshi/pseuds/rabbitnvshi
Summary: 当闻到那人身上不自然的香水味的时候，尹净汉才觉得自己今天是来对了。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 7





	好好说话别装B

**Author's Note:**

> 汉澈  
> abo 世界观私设  
> ooc
> 
> 有圆奎 和勋荣

1

尹净汉第三次看自己的大金表的时候，暗自决定，如果再五分钟那个相亲对象不来，他马上走人。本着帮前辈顶包随便应付一下的意思，谁知可好，自己竟被戏耍了一般，相亲对象一晃已迟到了十几分钟。

“哥，我是个A啊，我怎么可能和一个B相亲呢？”荒唐的请求，让尹净汉也觉得有些突然，这年头相亲也有求人帮忙的？虽然自己正好也是单身，可别说是找个Beta了，目前连找个Omega一起生活的想法都没有。

“净汉啊，就当帮哥一个忙吧，他又不会闻到你的味道，应付应付。况且你这样，也没人觉得你是个A啊。”这话说的倒是戳了尹净汉的痛处了，气场和脸蛋无关好吗。

“我们净汉长得这么好看，长大了一定有很多优秀的Alpha追在后面！”为此，踏破尹家大门来结亲的人家络绎不绝。可惜除了信息素，尹净汉没能如众人所愿。哪儿有一个A的信息素是草莓牛奶的，连他的竹马都这么嘲笑他。

还有两分钟，周围的人看着窗边坐着的他议论纷纷，已经有人跃跃欲试了。尹净汉已经习惯了，拢了拢身上的衣服，确认了下手臂内侧的贴纸，准备拿着账单去结账走人。

“你好，请问你是李知勋介绍来的人吧？抱歉让你久等了。”顺着声音望了过去，一股不自然的香水味道铺面而来。

看来是来对了，尹净汉想。

2

崔胜澈拿着体检报告回到合租的小屋，刚一推开门浓烈的香槟香夹杂着淡淡的红茶香就向他席卷而来。暗自骂了一句，妈的自己这真是赶巧了。也不由得摸摸自己后颈的腺体，叹了口气，这么浓烈的味道，自己也没有任何反应，看来那个医生是说对了。

李知勋从房间里出来喝水的时候，被摸黑坐在沙发上的崔胜澈吓了一跳，不知道他在想着什么，开了灯，拿着水杯过去，望见了茶几上放着的检查报告：“怎么，检查报告下来了？医生怎么说？”

“就…..那样，没什么毛病。”

“没什么毛病？”李知勋差点被呛了一口，凑到崔胜澈的耳边闻了闻，他身上淡淡的茶香逼近，崔胜澈下意识往后躲，“确实还是有点酒味，说你去外面小酌了一杯我也信。现在顺荣的味道房间里到处都是，你也就这点反应。不如……找个机会直接把手术做了，当个B算了。毕竟你的发情期也…”

医生说，根据调查结果，崔胜澈的第二性别分化以及发育没有任何问题。如果因为这个问题而困扰，可以考虑进行手术摘除腺体，褪掉信息素。本质上，这个手术不会对他的健康造成影响。

“我干嘛……还要受那个罪。”崔胜澈不愿去想这个结果，在几年前分化的时候，他早已为自己是个Omega而难过很久，这几年也慢慢接受了这个事实。虽然Omega发情的味道真的能影响到别人，也这也不能代表他一定要有过激反应。他当然是有发情期的，只不过比不过比人而已。

“两天？”当时权顺荣找崔胜澈合租，瞬间两眼一黑，“也太爽了吧，那为什么我发情期要一个星期那么长。而且我还一定麻烦知勋尼来陪我呢。”

“如果吃了抑制剂，即使发情期我也可以马上出门。”崔胜澈看见权顺荣下巴在自己的补充下又往下掉了一点，“如果李知勋要来陪你，我可以先出去住，你们也不用担心我会被你们的信息素影响。”

就这样崔胜澈成功和权顺荣成为了室友，以至于后来李知勋因为权顺荣太粘人了，直接搬到公寓来住也没有影响到崔胜澈分毫。

“要不还是去看看？”小情侣还是挺担心崔胜澈的身心健康，给他推荐了一个医生，让他抽空还是好好去做一下检查。

李知勋想了想，也觉得自己这个建议有点越界了，“不然这样，我给你介绍一个Beta，你去相亲试一试，万一合适呢，说不定也不用做手术？”

一定是夜深了一时昏了头，才答应了李知勋的建议。让他和Beta相亲，两人在那方面合适，就凑合过日子。崔胜澈有些后悔了，躲在厕所里拢了拢高领毛衣，掩盖住发情期有点泛红的腺体。吃了药确认生效之后，又检查了一下腰上贴着的抑制贴，以防万一还喷上了抑制信息素的香水。

不来不知道，对面这个B也太正了吧，崔胜澈做着掩饰端起水杯喝了一口水，眼神迅速瞟了一眼对面看菜单的人。这长相走到哪儿都打眼，不是O真的可惜了。

“请给我一杯草莓牛奶。”草莓牛奶？也太甜了，自己还是第一次看到人家在咖啡厅点草莓牛奶。不管做不做手术，能和他在一起也不错，崔胜澈想。

“你要喝什么嘛？”对面的人问他。

“我要一杯冰美式。”说着对上尹净汉的眼，两人相视有礼貌的笑了笑。他的笑容也好甜，李知勋这次好像给了一个很不错的建议。

两人的交谈过程很愉快，生日是1004吗？那不就是天使了？这个称号真的能够配得上他了。喜欢草莓，难怪会点草莓牛奶。运动很好但是体力很差，没关系我体力很好的。不知不觉就到了下午，很默契地交换了电话，约定走到最近的车站就分开。

“我以后约净汉出来，净汉会答应的吧？”

“当然了，”尹净汉对着他笑了笑，“不是这样才说要交换号码的吗？”

恍惚间，他似乎闻到尹净汉的毛衣上淡淡的草莓牛奶香味，一定是刚才的牛奶太甜了，他想。

3

”恕我冒昧，尹先生……”

“叫我净汉就行，我叫你胜澈可以吧，我们是一年的，算是亲故。“尹净汉不等崔胜澈说完，立刻打断他。

”好。那个净汉，你是Beta吧？我没有别的意思….“崔胜澈其实想问他真的不是O吗，尹净汉都早已经解释累了。

“对啊，我是Beta。” 不是的哦，我其实是Alpha。

曾经尹净汉也因为自己身上这与Alpha不合的信息素味道烦恼，托人去国外买过火爆的抑制信息素的味道的香水。不适合亚洲人的香水味总透露着几分不自然，闻着反而有几分欲盖弥彰的味道，用过一次之后他就没有再用过。今天居然久违地闻到了。尹净汉有几分意外，瞧见那人对自己的回答松了一口气的样子，似乎是另有隐情。所以他是在用香水在掩盖什么而装B吗？

品尝着杯子里的草莓牛奶，尹净汉一直观察着崔胜澈的反应，即使完备了屏蔽，也担心信息素的味道无意识地通过介质传播了出去。一个用香水来掩盖自己的气味，一个用牛奶欲盖弥彰，说来都是半斤八两，有点可笑。只希望对方不是为了扮猪吃老虎，被自己破了这方美事。

和对方聊天来互相了解，相亲开始十分钟，互通了个人信息，就说明长相符合对方的心意；相亲进行一个小时，都没有厌烦，那就是有深入的可能；相亲两个小时，却还是能找到话题，就一定会有下一次。

穿上外套的时候，尹净汉的心里忽然掀起了涟漪。崔胜澈因为抬手掀起的衣服露出了一小段腰身，紧致细腻的皮肤，还有贴在腰窝上的抑制贴，无意识地侧头，露出了美好的脖颈，从高领中望进去能隐约看到腺体，是个Omega啊。

“交换号码吧。”尹净汉站趁着要起身结账的时候。

“我以后约净汉出来，净汉会答应吗？“他看着崔胜澈睁大的眼睛里充满了期待。

”当然了，不是这样才说要交换号码的吗？“

4

“所以…..你就和他交换了号码？” 李知勋见回来的人满面春风，就知道这次的介绍准没有错。

“嗯。“崔胜澈笑得嘴都咧到耳朵，把所有溢美之词全用在形容尹净汉的好上，”净汉真的是我见过最好看的人，知勋你是在哪儿认识这么好看的人的，也不早点介绍认识认识。”

”嗯….这个我也….” 李知勋也很堂皇，自己介绍的人明明不是叫尹净汉，他也不知道这个尹净汉是何方神圣，“总之，结果不是很好吗，那就好好发展发展，说不定可以和他试一试。万一你真的可以和Beta 做，你也不用去做什么手术啊。”

“我可以看看他长什么样嘛？”连靠在李知勋怀里的权顺荣也跟着插嘴，“不如约出来我们来一个double date？”

“净汉哥你真的好漂亮，之前胜澈和我说的时候，我还以为是他脑子出问题了。”权顺荣见到尹净汉的第一刻就想要粘上去，被清醒的李知勋给拦住了。本能性的互斥，让李知勋一下就反应过来，这个尹净汉有问题。

崔胜澈没有注意到这个中的物质流动，只是一个红脸说，权顺荣你这个小子，瞎说什么话。尹净汉对着权顺荣笑得甜甜的，挥挥手，“谢谢你这个小可爱啦。”一边对上李知勋的冷眼，又不着痕迹地带着笑意移开。

四人坐在卡座里俩俩对坐，看似没有主题的闲聊，却似有似无的刺探着对方的信息。权顺荣着重于感情生活，李知勋则着重于工作。尹净汉也不拆穿，有所保留地一一回答，好不愉快。

“哥。你身上的味道好香啊。”权顺荣没来头的一句话倒是惹得其余三人一愣，尹净汉第一个反应过来笑出了声。说那我下次见面送你这个香膏，味道很好的。

原来是香膏啊，崔胜澈这才反应过来之前分开时闻到的那股奶香味。瞅着眼前权顺荣和尹净汉的互动，有点不知如何插嘴。心里酸酸的，怎么他们进展就这么自然。闷了一口气，趁着大家都在打哈哈，想向权顺荣取取经。拉着权顺荣说，你不是最喜欢跳舞的，今天都来了，去跳一个吧。权顺荣看了看李知勋的意思，李知勋点了点头，叫他们别走出视线范围，二人就勾肩搭背地离开了。

“你是Alpha，对吧。”眼见二人走到了舞池中间，李知勋就打了一个直球，“你身上的味道骗不到人。”

“草莓牛奶？”尹净汉也不正面回答，自嘲道，“这算什么味道，闻着也觉得我是Omega吧。”

“顺荣那小子都差点被你吸引了，别对自己的味道不自信。”

“别对自己的Omega不自信，他还不至于到被我吸引。放心，既然我决定要来和他见朋友。就不只是玩玩而已。”尹净汉透过五光十色的霓虹，却一脸认真。

李知勋觉得这个人有点意思。

5

二人正式的约会是有了第一次就慢慢变成很多次，没有人规定在一起一定要走告白答应的流程。他们的默契只限于“你有时间吗？”而另一个人说“好啊”的场景。只是在这段时间里，谁也没说破自己的秘密。

那晚和李知勋闲聊了几句，尹净汉多少也知道了崔胜澈的情况。自己是以Beta的身份接近了他，也许等到合适的时机，而人都可以互相说出隐藏的秘密。这样才能“功过”相抵似的。

尹净汉并没有把他们的关系藏着，两人都是认真的，崔胜澈也见到了很多尹净汉的朋友，印象最深的还是一对情侣，Omega金珉奎和他的Alpha全圆佑。

虽然记住他们的契机是因为四人刚一坐下，金珉奎就问他是不是处男。

惹得他坑坑巴巴不敢对上旁边尹净汉的目光。金珉奎像是故意以这个为乐子似的，还笑着说圆佑当时和我就是处男来着，多搞笑啊一个Alpha，差点还要我教。崔胜澈一听立刻红着脸说，我不是…不是Alpha。一边瞄了一眼尹净汉撑着头带着笑意盯着自己的样子。

“好了…别问了。信不信我在这儿就办了你。”还是全圆佑把他从这里面解救出来，他咬着金珉奎的耳朵，咬牙切齿地用手戳着他，逗得金珉奎咯咯笑。

情侣之间都是应该这样的嘛？崔胜澈有一点羡慕他们的相处模式。他和尹净汉好像还是处于相敬如宾的模式，是因为自己还差得远吗？那个个叫金珉奎的男孩子好像什么都会，让崔胜澈觉得无比羡慕。时不时他也会对上全圆佑的眼神，好在虽然他是Alpha也并没有注意到他是Omega的事，或许是因为他的眼里只有金珉奎的意思。

迟早是会知道的。尹净汉迟早会知道他在假装一个Beta与他交往。到时候可能什么都没有了。

两人几乎时常夜晚也在一起，吃饭然后分开，周末的时候偶尔看一个电影，但是除了拿爆米花时的触碰，什么都没有。

太纯了。

崔胜澈总觉得需要一个合适的时机去坦白，自己不是Beta的事实。如果这么下去，一定不会有进展，他记得权顺荣告诉他。

“净汉…”真的想着忽然打断了正在说着今晚电影的尹净汉。

“嗯？”尹净汉不再说话，回头看了眼，站在原地的崔胜澈。

“今晚…要不要去我家？”明月早已挂上了天空，稀少的人流，静悄悄的街道，崔胜澈的这句话像是在壮胆一样，说的小心翼翼，“不对…我家顺荣他们…不是不是…我不是那个意思。”

“好。”路灯下的尹净汉抿出一个微笑，温柔地说，“那去我家，等我去取车。”

路上二人沉默不语，心照不宣地明白今晚可能会发生的大事。

跟着尹净汉进门，刚关上门，还没等他打开灯，尹净汉就压了过来，还护着他的头，不让他撞到门板上。撞上呼吸的那一刻，崔胜澈意识到自己立刻起了反应，有股热流没来由的向着下腹流动。强烈的草莓牛奶的香味，将他包裹，好浓，好甜…让他不由得腿软，即刻软在了尹净汉的怀里。

“有什么事…我们之后再说好吗？”尹净汉并非是要以这样的信息素施压的人，可当他接触到崔胜澈的时候，他也无法控制自己的情绪。略带进攻撕咬着崔胜澈的唇瓣，顶开他的牙关，清扫着他嘴里的每一片领地。

“净汉——”第一次信息素上头让崔胜澈没来由的意识模糊，主导早已被尹净汉给占尽。他连询问的意识都没有，只能本能地跟随尹净汉的动作。手攀附上他的背，被他带着跌跌撞撞地往屋里走，倒在了沙发上。

屋内，伏特加的浓烈辛辣的味道与草莓牛奶的甜香味交织出了新的火花。燥热不知从何处而起，蒸腾着他的理智。崔胜澈早已不再被动，抢夺着尹净汉嘴里的呼吸，一边主动解开自己衬衫的扣子，心急的样子让他的动作略显的笨拙，怎么扯也扯不开。 尹净汉松开他的唇，笑了一下，帮着扯开他的衣衫，右手抚着他的侧脸，将在手指放入他的口中，凑过去亲吻他的嘴角，顺着颈部的曲线，埋头继续往下开垦。

“嗯—啊——”含着尹净汉的手指，或舔或咬，尹净汉埋首在他的胸前，舔弄着他胸前的两点。崔胜澈也不知自己为何会突然变成这样，分明之前各种影响也不能让他有大的波动，如今只因尹净汉的挑弄就仿佛失了智。

两人身下的热源早已贴在了一起，肿胀着，滚烫地有些发疼，尹净汉脱下崔胜澈的束缚，情欲中的身体额外的敏感，忽然的凉意让崔胜澈蜷起了腿，想要去遮挡。就势尹净汉折起了他的腿，抬高了他的腰身。

因为尹净汉的动作，崔胜澈有了看向尹净汉的契机。没有开灯的房间，浅金色头发的尹净汉，身上洒满了月光，圣洁干净。情欲晕染在他的眼里，眼神一错不错的看着崔胜澈。

尹净汉的手扣着崔胜澈的大腿，细碎的吻落在崔胜澈大腿内侧的嫩肉上，舔弄着落下点点红痕。一边用手揉捏抚摸着，手指并着探入他的后穴，因为这从未有过的发情热，早已泥泞一片，不需要尹净汉过多的开拓，就可以顺利进入。

“啊——”即使是发情，崔胜澈也从没自己的后面，突然被异物填满，被惹得不住拔高了声音，腰部抬起，头向后仰，露出美好的脖颈。身体扭出一个美好的曲线，尹净汉，继续开垦着，一边注意着崔胜澈的反应，小心翼翼地按压着他内部的褶皱，让他可以在第一次感觉到舒适。

“我要进来了，胜澈。”凑到崔胜澈的耳边，用双手护着他的头部，另一只手抚摸着他的头发，吻一下下轻轻地落在他的颈间，“好吗…”

“好…”得到允许，尹净汉微微抬起崔胜澈的头，侧头叼住了崔胜澈的早已肿胀的腺体，或舔或咬，固定好他的腰身，一个挺身进去。

慢慢被贯穿的感觉，让崔胜澈不自主的贴向，手攀上了尹净汉的后背，将他压向自己。他高仰的性器蹭到了尹净汉的小腹。Omega本能的反应身体自然排出的液体，湿润的后穴包裹了他。安抚好崔胜澈的情绪，向前顶了顶，慢慢地抽插了起来。惹得崔胜澈哼哼出了声，不一会儿，身体忍不住筋挛起来，浊液都洒到了尹净汉的小腹上。

一个脱力倒在了沙发上，后穴因为快感的收缩，让尹净汉去一个吃紧，差点就卸了力。等到高潮的痉挛褪去，才又继续着动作，顶弄着方才让崔胜澈舒服的敏感点。

“啊，不行了…”持续的高潮，愣是让崔胜澈挤出了生理盐水，被后穴的刺激以及发情热折磨得四肢瘫软。只能跟着尹净汉的动作上下蹭着，最后将尹净汉的精液给吃的死死的，因为Alpha信息素带来的热度也渐渐褪去，二人相拥而眠。

呆到半夜，浓烈的伏特加的味道晕满了房间，尹净汉才发现不对劲，本来才发情热过去不久的崔胜澈，真的发情了。看来，这次是要24小时营业了，尹净汉想着，活动活动了筋骨。

6

崔胜澈决定还是要去做个婚检，虽然事情到了这一步，有点马后炮的意思。

他们的第一晚，正式接触Alpha的崔胜澈，在尹净汉的信息素的逼迫下发了情。缠着尹净汉给做了好多次，最后被背入，艹进了生殖腔，才得以停歇。清醒了过来，闻着自己身上带着奶香的酒味，才意识到发生了什么。躲在被窝里，都不敢看尹净汉一眼。只能闷着头说，我不是故意装B来着，你不要怪我。尹净汉拉下盖在他头上的被子才说，这个时候你应该问我为什么装才对吧，小傻子。 崔胜澈这才后知后觉地反应过来，可是这些事情哪有那么重要。

得知事情经过结果的权顺荣和李知勋，欢天喜地，有一种不争气的儿子终于嫁出去了的感觉，还问什么时候想着办个婚礼。

“如果要办婚礼的话，我是不是去应该去做个婚检？”崔胜澈一下灵光一闪，在刺激下他经历了一次正常的发情期，以后会不会继续这样还不知道呢，毕竟以后还有好多幸福的日子

他的话好像提醒了权顺荣什么，转过头就对李知勋说：“你看崔胜澈去检查了一次就好了，你要不也去检查一次！”

“我不正常吗？”李知勋撩起袖子就要干。

权顺荣立刻阻止了他：“你不是也…信息素淡，发情期短吗。而且之前不是你让崔胜澈去试水吗？现在看来，那个医生也不是个庸医啊。”

这么想想，权顺荣说的好像也在理。

四人俩俩成对去了崔胜澈之前检查的诊所。崔胜澈的的各项指标依旧正常，经历了一次正常的发情周期之后，也没有任何健康的问题，两人计划着择个吉日就注册结婚把婚礼给办了。

“发育缓慢？”李知勋以为自己看错了报告，闷头没说话，把报告递给了权顺荣。

“是…这几个字没错…”想着想着，权顺荣才发现不对劲，小脸一红，“是说还会发育的意思吗？”

“你觉得有区别吗？”李知勋淡定的撇了一眼权顺荣。

权顺荣一个飞扑，一下搂住了李知勋：“知勋尼好棒啊～我们今天……”

“滚。”

至于李知勋和权顺荣的幸福，又是另外一个故事了。

E N D


End file.
